Wonka Bots
Wonka-Bots are common enemies upon the Wonka Factory cleverley constructed by Mr. Willy Wonka as manufactores and helping hands among the candy concoctions and machines needed to forge them. They appear in the Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket arcs, whilest absent from the Great Glass Elevator. The Re-programing and Naughty Mike Teavee In the appearence of the fourth chapter the Wonka Bots come in simple form with the exception of being accompanied by the blue flame clawed and appear firstly in the intro being swept clean by the welder, electrician, purple and red oompa loompas until Mike Teavee approaches them and upon a panel and trying to play it as a video game controller which cleverley looks like that of a nunchunck breaks it in frustration with his clenched fist which results in the sudden re-wiring of all the robots around the room and among the humongous factory. They proceed to abduct and attack the oompa loompas and scale towards the group apart from Mike Teavee who slips away. Big Daddy Big Daddy is a boss of the sixth chapter of the Charlie Arc and a varaition advance of the common Wonka Bot. He appears at first as a crane in a purple liquid area shooting Lollydoodles of Gargantuan size at you which instantly deplenishes your four hearts leaving you in a state of Combustion. The Variation the original Wonka Bot Enemies hurl of moderate size Lollydoodles at you but only in crane variation. The Crane Launchers The First main villainery typ eof Wonka Bots overcontrolled by Arthur Slugworth are the Crane Launchers a series of Wonka Bots restricted to the ground and set with four large mechanical arms used for propelling Lollydoodles and Fudge Treats. Ordinary Extraodrinary The Original and Main variety of Wonka Bots possess two wheels to operate around on ande two arms in the variation of a claw. They have a red strip crossing through them and attack by electrocution in great similiarity to the buzz zap of the Joker Jack Napier of LEGO Batman the Video Game. They are simple and defeation and are the most recurring variety of Wonka Bots. They appear in story arc as a reprogrammed army of Mike Teavee the main antagonist of Charlie Bucket Arc and of Arthur Slugworth the central antagonist of the Willy Wonka Arc. They Release upon destruction a Wonka Vite for collection. The Wonka Vite of the Wonka Bot Of the central common Wonka Bot theyre primary life force is the Wonka Vite Candy concoction of Willy Wonka which is a Wiggenweld replenisment sweet which starts as life force charge for the Wonka Bots of normal cariety but the later variations hold a different Wonka Candy Life Force. The Wonka Vite upon release is different to all the other hard to obtain Wonka Vites being that it jumps away even more fastly and needs more then one oompa loompa for retrieval. Rollers Appearence *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Release Treats #Wonka Vite #Fudge Treat #Lollydoodle #Maximum Martition #Candy Balloon #The Gigantic Fudge Super Treat Category:Enemies Category:Villainery Category:Wonka Bots